The Black Magician
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Paige and Lucas are helping the CSI's of the Cortez Cabal catch a killer. What they find is a female CSI with more than a few secrets...She's a Mutt.. A renegate Werewolf time to call the Pack...
1. Prologue: Paige

Hey guys! This is my newest venture! I love Kelley Armstrong and her books they are amazing and suddenly this plot came into my head and i couldnt get it to leave hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot Belle, Angel and Ethan (unfortunately)...

**Summary: **Paige and Lucas once again find themselves in Miami helping Benicio solve a string of murders on woman connected to the Cabal. But while they're there they come across a young CSI with more than a few secrets. She's a werewolf..A Mutt...Time to call The Pack. But Belle isn't rady to accept the Pack's help... She hates being a werewolf and hates other werewolves more. Isabelle Rider may just give Elena Micheals a run for her money...

**Warning: **Mentions of Rape don't like don't read.

Now on with the story!

* * *

The Black Magician

Prologue: Paige

"So what can you tell me about the crime scene?" Lucas asked the young CSI. She looked no more than twenty-one though she looked younger. She poke about her work with confidence, which made me, think that she was a young child prodigy.

"He has a strict MO," She said the crime scenes are almost always identical. The women are left in abandoned places almost always barns and such like. They're the wives, daughters, sisters of people in the Cabal which is why I suspect your father asked you and Paige to fly out to Miami."

She looked at me then. "My father doesn't make a habit of calling me." Lucas said his voice neutral. "My point exactly." The CSI said. She looked at his both and said, "usually we don't share information like this with civilians but Benicio has given you both clearance and as your part of the extraction teams I guess it doesn't matter."

She laid pictures on the table there were five women. I looked at Lucas and from the looks of things he recognised a good number of them. The CSI, whose name was Isabelle, swiped her dyed red hair out of her face and said, "All of them were found in abandoned sites they'd all been attacked, from what he can guess it was from behind they never saw it coming. The warehouses and barns are usually the dumpsites because there is evidence to say they were moved."

Lucas nodded his face betrayed nothing but I felt the distinct need to be sick. I had seen dead bodies before, of course I had but it still didn't stop me feeling sick at the sight at these girls their lives torn away.

I swallowed and looked at Isabelle. She smiled sympathetically but I noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. I tried to probe slightly to feel what she was feeling but I hit a brick wall. The only sign that Isabelle showed was that she narrowed her eyes and I didn't try it again.

"So how did they die?" Lucas asked. "They were raped and then as you can see their throats were ripped out." "This is the work of a werewolf." Lucas said. Isabelle nodded. "We think so." "I need to phone The Pack." I said taking out my phone.

I wasn't sure but at the mention of The Pack Isabelle's eyes went wide. But then it was gone and she nodded. "We weren't sure at first, because as you can the first four are very specific and carefully done as if he didn't want to give himself away. The last one however shows that it is a werewolf because he finally loses patience."

She pointed at the last picture and I realised she was right. The bite was definitely werewolf then. At that moment Isabelle's phone went off she answered it. "Rider." "We'll be right there." She closed her phone and said, "There's been another one. You can ride with me."

We reached the crime scene and I looked at Lucas and he nodded. So he had noticed it too. We were in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere near the marshes but Isabelle seemed to know the place well. Because her eyes had become haunted and her hands were gripping the steering wheel like her life depended on it.

It took her a moment but she suddenly seemed to get a grip of herself and she shook her head and got out the car. The scene was crawling with cops and other CSI's who greeted Isabelle and gave her the heads up. She led us as far as the tape and said, "This is as far as you can go. I'll give you the heads up when I've finished processing the scene." Lucas nodded and looked at me.

"They have to do their bit Paige and then we'll do ours." I looked down and then looked at him taking his hand. "I know, I just hate waiting." Lucas allowed a small smile to pull at his mouth. "A bit of an understatement if you ask me."

I hated this. I hated having to wait. I was used to doing everything myself. I was determined to help solve this case so being told there were things I couldn't do was hard to swallow so I occupied myself with ringing Savannah who had stayed at home where her job as journalist, I wonder where she got that idea from? Kept her busy

She was fine, she was having fun and her job was keeping her busy. And as far as I could tell she and Adam, who had stayed home for work with the Council were currently engaged in another prank war. It had become a customary part of their relationship. Only god knew what sort of state the house would be in when we got back.

I disconnected and at that moment there was a scream. I was hit with emotions so raw I almost threw up and from the look on Lucas' face he felt the same. "What the hell?" He whispered.

Then I heard it "ANGELA!" A mental communication so strong it washed over me like a wave and kept going. "That's Isabelle!" I said. We looked at each other and then tore under the tape and into the warehouse.

What I saw made he stop dead. Isabelle had her hands over her head on her knees screaming. The tears were falling down her face and then she fell to all fours. "Oh no!" She moaned.

It was Lucas that worked out what was happening. "Get out now! She's Changing!"

_Changing? _But that meant….

But Lucas was right as we watched she started to Change. She was screaming and I knew from Elena that if you fought the Change it only made things worse. Lucas and I, having cleared the room were about to leave, we didn't want to see her in her in between stages, Elena told us it was the worst insult for a werewolf.

As we were leaving a young woman shimmered into sight behind the fence at the far side. Lucas and I stared as she took one look of at the scene vaulted the fence and threw her hands up. A dome appeared over Isabelle and masked her from our view.

We looked at each other and ran over to where the blonde young woman was holding the dome. "You need to leave." I said. "She might be dangerous. She didn't answer me she didn't even turn round. "She won't hurt anyone and she's as dangerous as any werewolf that is in the middle of a Change. The only difference is that she goes through more pain because she doesn't want to be this way and she fights it off until her body forces the change on her."

Lucas and I stared at the blonde woman. "You can't possibly know what you're dealing with!" I screamed. "She's a Mutt! I need to call The Pack!" I went to get my phone and it flew out my hand and across the room before I could do anything.

Lucas and I stared. I'd never seen a half-demon having more than one type of power but this girl had the powers of teleporting and the power of telekinesis, the power of a Volvo. She was one powerful lady.

"You'll do nothing but leave until Isabelle changes back. I have this under control." With that she turned back to the dome and I could vaguely hear her whispering under her breath.

"Come on Belle! Come on Belle you can do this its ok. You can do this don't let it beat you."

I looked at Lucas and he looked at me and then he looked at the blonde. "I think it best we take her advice for now Paige. We need to leave and think about this."

We walked outside and told the Cabal that it was under control even though we weren't sure if this was the case or not. Despite this I knew that we needed to call The Pack. She was a Mutt and the Pack needed to know about all the Mutts in order to control them. Isabelle I knew they had no idea about.

This was because she was female and as far as they knew Elena was the only female werewolf and she was part of The Pack. I looked at Lucas and I could see he knew what I was thinking. "She'll go for a run and Change back. When she does we'll speak to her and explain that we can't do anything else but call The Pack."

I heard the snarl of a fully-grown wolf and saw a flash of white and then she tore into the glades that backed onto the crime scene. I saw a flash of blonde as the young woman tore after her and then she disappeared and I knew she was teleporting.

"What are we going to do Lucas?" Lucas, as calm as ever watched them disappear and said, "We need an explanation and then we call The Pack."

I nodded but somehow I knew it wouldn't be that easy.


	2. Chapter One: Paige

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but its here! The next chapter of Black Magican is here and at a computer near you!

Now anyone that has read this story before will realise that there are small changes in the first chapter and thats because I was going to base this story when Elena was pregnant but after finishing Broken I decided to set it when the twins are 10 so there are small differences in the prologue.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot Belle, Angel and Ethan (unfortunately)... 

**Summary:** Paige and Lucas once again find themselves in Miami helping Benicio solve a string of murders on woman connected to the Cabal. But while they're there they come across a young CSI with more than a few secrets. She's a werewolf..A Mutt...Time to call The Pack. But Belle isn't rady to accept the Pack's help... She hates being a werewolf and hates other werewolves more. Isabelle Rider may just give Elena Micheals a run for her money...

**Warning:** Mentions of Rape don't like don't read.

Next to my Reviwers!

**Viorica: **Thanx for the review! I know how long you waited for this chapter and it's here at last so if you're still interested feel free to keep reading!

**IrishChick13: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you enjoyed the first chapter! The update wasn't as quick as i wanted but it is here so i hope you keep reading!

**Twin1: **Thanx for the review i hope you keep reading! Here is the next chapter...

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

The Black Magician

Chapter One: Paige

Lucas and I stared into the distance to see if we could see a flash of white or something to tell us what we didn't know. But there was nothing and all it seemed that we could do was wait.

I hate waiting. It seems like I'm not doing anything. I like to be the first to know everything and I know that's why I annoy Clayton so much because he thinks I'm second-guessing Jeremy and I don't mean too. I just hate leaving all the decisions to other people. I'm used to being in control.

Although Clayton has become used to me in the years since he met me. He's had too. Savannah and I have become regular babysitters for the twins, though now at the age of ten they are not really in need of any. Of course we still did it anyway.

I knew now though I was under obligation to call The Pack. I would wait until Isabelle returned and Changed back though I wasn't really sure why I was giving her this option.

But I had learned from my years on the Council that I needed to be lenient and Isabelle deserved a chance to explain herself before I brought the pack down on her. It had grown since it had only been five. The birth of Logan and Katherine had meant that The Pack had grown to seven and then Nick had shocked everyone by becoming a father.

It had been purely by chance Antonio, Nick's father and Nick were hunting a Mutt who was killing women in Chicago and he had attacked Ethan's mother before they could get to her in time. Ethan had been caught in the crossfire and been Bitten.

Nick had coaxed him through his first change and then brought him back to Stone Haven. Ethan had been nine older than when Jeremy had done the same for Clay. Ethan had also been a lot calmer than Clay had in temperament but terrified at what was happening to him.

But Nick got him through it and now he's nineteen and a full member of The Pack and a Sorrento, in everyway but blood.

Lucas and I stood for almost an hour before anything seemed to happen and then there was a shift in the air and Angela appeared holding Isabelle up. "Well don't just stand there!" She snapped. "Help me bring her round."

I just stared and then I jumped to obey helping Lucas lay her on the floor and then the girl sat down next to Isabelle. "C'mon Belle."

"C'mon." She whispered. "I can't keep doing this you know. I can't keep doing this. Waiting for you to do something you can't come back from. Come on sweetie wake up I'm begging you. Wake up."

The girl, I still didn't know her name slowly coaxed Isabelle and after about a further twenty minutes Isabelle showed signs of movement. Her eyes fluttered and she sat upright with a jolt.

The girl shrugged off her coat and wrapped it round Belle before yelling, "What the hell was that? You nearly killed yourself!"

Belle sat up pulling the coat tighter around herself and said nothing. "Belle talk to me what happened?" The girl said. "Excuse me?" I said at last. "Who are you?" "Angela." The girl said shortly. "I'm her best friend."

"Well Angela," I said. "I don't know how you found out that Belle is a werewolf but now she's officially a Mutt and I have to call the Pack." "What so they can just look down their noses at me?" Belle snarled.

"I don't need the Pack and they certainly don't need me." She said turning away from me. "I haven't harmed anyone and I'd rather not be hunted down like some common criminal if it's all the same to you!" "That's for The Pack to decide." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Why?" Isabelle snarled, "Because one of your best friends happens to be Elena Denvers? Oh please, don't give me that shit I bet there was a time you didn't trust them either. But they helped you get Savannah back all that time ago and now they're a solid part of the council."

I couldn't help it I stared and shot a look at Lucas. He was always the calmer of the two of us and his job as lawyer meant he was good at talking round things so he took over.

"You seem to know a lot about The Pack." He said neutrally. "About all of us for that matter." "If you want to stay alive you've got to know the dangers." Angela answered just as neutrally.

"You view us as a threat?" Lucas asked.

"Wouldn't you if you were in my position?" Isabelle snarled. "I mean you've known me three seconds and you've already labelled me a Mutt and want to give me to The Pack who would more than likely rip me apart."

"It would not be like that."

Isabelle laughed. "Oh yeah? I doubt Katherine and Elena will be happy to find out that they are not the only female werewolves in the world."

"This isn't about that." Lucas said. "Whether you think you're not a danger to anyone or not you need help to control your Changes otherwise you could burn out and die."

Isabelle laughed. "I've been a werewolf for four years if I was going to burn out don't you think I would have done it by now?" I blinked, four years? That was virtually unheard of a Mutt living so long. They usually couldn't control their urges and they ended up hurting someone.

"I guess that shocked you." Angela said smiling but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "Isabel is capable of doing things that are out of the ordinary and she wouldn't hurt anyone." Angela's fists clenched. "In fact she would rather she hurt herself than hurt anyone else so don't go accusing her of something you have no idea about."

"We're simply speaking from experience." Lucas said in his calm way. "Yes because you're used to deal with the Pack." Isabelle said nodding.

"And they tell you about a Mutt's behaviours. Well that's all well and good but I'm not most Mutts. Mutt's love causing destruction. I just want to survive."

Isabelle looked at me. "You're both a threat. As are the Pack and if you've learned anything about werewolves you'll know they don't like being threatened." She looked away towards the outskirts of the City.

"Just because I see no reason to let The Pack know anything about me doesn't mean I don't know about them. I do not wanted to be treated as though I am below them. I've worked to hard to gain back my confidence for that." Isabelle looked at the floor.

"Besides I don't really want to talk to people who love The Pack, there are too few of them to police the Mutt circles. If it wasn't for Mutts I would never have been turned and I would have been able to carry on with my life."

I was shocked at the bitterness in her voice. I looked at her but she avoided my gaze.

"Belle,"

Angela said holding her hand; "I've told you about this, we've built up a life you should be proud of. You're a respected CSI for a Cabal and you achieved Control on your own. No one in the Pack has even managed that before."

I looked at her. "Well it's common knowledge." Angela answered. "That's what Jeremy is there for after all." "Jeremy is a good Pack Leader." I felt the need to defend my friend. "Of that I have no doubt." Belle said.

"I'm just also certain that he would not take kindly to a Mutt." "Still I think I should call him. He might be able to help you." "Help a Mutt?" Isabelle laughed. "Don't make me laugh. That sort of thing is below The Pack. Of course most of the time it's grounded."

"Look call the Pack I really don't care but know that if you do I'll be gone before they can trace me." "We need to call them anyway." Lucas said. "You've already told us you think these murders are the werewolf are you sue about that?"

Isabelle suddenly went very pale and her eyes went very wide. As if she had just remembered something very important. As if the Change had knocked everything else out of her head.

I wondered if it had. Elena had often said that there was nothing else around her when she Changed. There was nothing else in the world and nothing else mattered but now it seemed reality had slapped Isabelle in the face again.

"That I'm totally positive. I could smell him in the crime scene. It wasn't nice it reminded me of my own, what would you call it? The night I received my own Bite?"

At that Angela's head shot up. "What?" She whispered. But she said nothing else. She simply looked at Isabelle and Isabelle seemed to know what Angela was asking gave a nod and a single tear fell down her face.

"If that's the case then Paige has to call the Pack." Angela said gently.

_What? _I thought she'd been so against it just seconds before but something had changed. I could tell she was totally terrified about the prospect of meeting the Pack but it was as if was swallowing her fear and allowing the Pack to see her for something else.

Then I realised she was the lead CSI in this case and if she could help the Pack catch the wolf that had committed the crimes then perhaps, she thought that was worth it.

Isabelle quickly swiped her tears away. "I know and since I'm the lead on the case they'll know right away that I'm a werewolf even if Paige and Lucas didn't tell them."

Lucas nodded. "They'd be able to tell right away. So we might as well warn them and when they get here and Jeremy may want to speak to you."

"He'd want to speak to me anyway." Isabelle shrugged he just won't feel the need to be as tactful with his questions."

Lucas smiled. "I think that would probably be true." Isabelle looked at us. "Call them. Call them now. Before I loose my nerve."

I nodded and Lucas pulled out his phone and dialled. "Clay?" Lucas said into the phone. Hi, it's Lucas. I need a favour." "I need you to come to Miami."

He walked away and the rest of what he was saying was lost. Although as I looked at Isabelle her eyes darkened and I knew she could hear what was being said.

"I take you can hear Clayton's response." I said softly. She looked at me. "As you've said I've been around werewolves I know about your senses." I looked down and said,

"Look I know this has got to be hard for you, I don't trust you and you don't trust me but take this advice. Out of the whole Pack Clayton will be the one to look for. He has only become worse since his kids have been born and now he also has a nephew, well he's worse than ever before."

I looked at the floor. "The newest member of The Pack, Ethan may be able to help you he was in your position a few years ago. Talk to him. And Jeremy well he's not often one to judge so he'll see you first. As the Pack Alpha he will want to know what he's dealing with."

Isabelle's smile was sad but bright. "Thank-you."

I felt bad for the assumptions we had made. When now I looked I could see the strain in her face and her eyes weren't as bright as before. I'd heard from Elena that Changes were hell I couldn't imagine what they were like when you hadn't had the backing of other werewolves to help you.

Lucas came back and said, "They'll be here in the next few hours and yes Isabelle Clay will be hostile with you. Though at this present moment only Jeremy actually knows your female."

Isabelle grinned. "I know I heard." Lucas smiled. "I figured you might have though I tried to gauge werewolf hearing. "A foot more would have done it I think." Isabelle said thinking about it.

"I had to listen carefully." Lucas looked at her and nodded and I realised that despite the fact she didn't like us she realised we were trying to help and she was thanking us without actually having to say the words.

Isabelle got up slowly pain lacing her features. "The aftermath of a Change is a bitch. I better put the case together for them to look at though I'm sure they will find me just as interesting as the case."

Her face said that was something she definitely wasn't pleased about.

Hours later Lucas and I had been filled in on the latest crime scene, which Isabelle had returned too after answering questions about her abilities. Lucas spoke for her and as Benicio's favourite son no one dared question him.

Isabelle managed to determine from the crime scene and the MO that it was defiantly another hit by the serial killer and prepped us so we could help the Pack as soon as they arrived.

Just as we were getting ready to return to the crime scene my cell rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Turn around." Elena's voice came over the phone.

I turned and smiled. Elena was waving at me from the other side of the glass. I waved and put the phone down and looked at Isabelle she nodded and I could see her steeling herself for a confrontation that wouldn't be put off anymore.

I waved them inside and they opened the door and I was shocked to see that the whole Pack was there. Jeremy the Alpha, Elena, Clay, Antonio, Nick, and Ethan. I realised the kids weren't there and wondered where they were.

They ambled into the room and stopped dead staring at Isabelle. "Hi I'm Isabelle Rider CSI to the case Lucas called you about." Isabelle said standing up. Katherine shut the door and Clay growled.

"You're also a Mutt." "Oh smooth." Isabelle said rolling her eyes. "Absolutely no tack at all. Yes thank you Mr. Denvers, I'm aware I'm also a werewolf and not by choice." Angela smirked.

"Get out." Clayton said. "I don't want you anywhere near our Alpha." "Who Jeremy?" Isabelle said looking at Jeremy. "I think at this present moment in time I have more cause to be scared of him than he of me." "You're a Mutt you wouldn't know anything." Clay snarled.

Isabelle's eyes darkened. "I know enough. I know that a Mutt has entered Miami and without my help you're not going to be able to catch the killer of seven women." "This is werewolf business." "But you're also in Cabal territory." Isabelle snapped back.

"And although you're friends of Lucas and Benicio the women were members of the Pack and I'm the lead CSI on this case. You need me." "We have no need of a Mutt." Elena said quietly. "We have our own resources." Nick said quietly but he was respectful.

I wondered if his perceptions had changed since he had adopted Ethan. I looked at Ethan, it had been a while since I'd seen him, as the youngest of the Pack he was learning from Clay how to be the Pack muscle and I could tell.

He had filled out and now had the elegance and confidence that I had come to associate with Clay. He was stunning big blue eyes, and black hair making him look a little like his father but there were differences and I knew that was how he wanted it to stay.

I had heard from Elena that he saw Nick as more of a brother than anything. Looking at him now I felt intimidated he looked older than 19 despite the slow aging that Werewolves are known for. He said nothing simply watched.

"Enough." Jeremy said quietly. Instantly there was quiet.

"Lucas told me about Isabelle it's one of the reasons I came instead of looking after the twins." Elena and Clay looked at him. "That's why you called Savannah?" Jeremy nodded. "It is."

"Savannah is looking after the kids?" I asked. Jeremy looked up at me and smiled. "She is. She was more than happy too." I smiled. "We love looking after the kids."

Jeremy nodded and then looked at Isabelle. "So you are Isabelle Rider?" Isabelle looked at Jeremy and nodded. "I am." He nodded and said, "Can you tell me about the case?" Nick and Clay stared at him and Ethan I noticed hid a smile.

Isabelle looked shocked for a moment before she covered it quickly and set out to talk about the case. Antonio smirked, out of everyone he would know how Jeremy would react and simply sat next to Jeremy waiting for the report.

Ethan quietly sat the other side and it forced the others to do the same. As Isabelle outlined the case, using what she had found in evidence form and what she had found using her senses, the tension was almost suffocating.

Jeremy and Antonio didn't seem to notice and asked questions about the case and about the evidence found and soon Clay, Elena and Nick had no choice but to follow their lead.

I offered up my own opinions along with Lucas when I was asked but other than that I remained quiet. I wondered what would happen.

The Pack had arrived and then they got involved fireworks usually started to fly especially when Mutts were involved.

One thing was for certain this case was getting more complicated by the minute and Isabelle Rider was caught right in the middle of it.


	3. Chapter Two Elena

It's been a while sorry about that but Real Life doesn't wait for anyone...

**Disclaimer: **I wish though give me any of the Pack Boys anyday although i feel privlidged to be able to say Ethan, Belle and Angela are creations from my head.

**Reviewers:**

**Gemini629: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**Forestwife: **Thanx for the review! Here is the update later than i'd like but hey its here!

**Kali. J. Wolfram: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

The Black Magician

Chapter Two: Elena

After the call from Lucas it didn't take long to get our plans sorted. Clay and I had automatically assumed we would go and sort out the problem and Jeremy and Antonio would elect to stay with the twins.

At ten they liked to think they are older than they are. Logan thinks he's strong enough to join he Pack and Katherine, well she doesn't see the reason why she should be left out.

But Logan hasn't hit his first Change yet and Katherine, well Clay wouldn't let his little girl go outside Stone Haven without an escort let alone to Miami.

But Jeremy and Antonio did nothing of the sort. Jeremy called Savannah and arranged to drop them off while Antonio gathered Nick and Ethan together though I really wasn't sure why. But hey, Jeremy is the Pack Alpha and I trust him so I didn't say anything and neither, to my shock did Clay.

Nick and Ethan met us at the airport after they had been to take care of a Mutt that was causing problems. Ethan grinned at me. 10 years ago he hated me, me and most of the Pack. He didn't let me or Clay near him or Jeremy for that matter.

Antonio, occasionally but that was only because Nick was his son. Ethan trusted Nick and only Nick. He knew Nick had saved him and slowly as Nick taught him to hunt and Change he became less aggressive and started to trust us.

The kids, well they had only been born but Ethan loved them and now Logan and Katherine loved him just as much. They listened to him when they thought their parents were being stupid.

So now at nineteen Ethan was unrecognisable as the nine year old that hated us all and was terrified of what was happening to him. He'd grown into his shape and moved with a confidence and an ease that Nick oozed. Ethan may not be his child by blood but Nick was his father. And we were his family. And God help the person that tried to tell us otherwise.

"You leaving your kids?" He teased. "Nick should have left his." Clay grinned. "I'm useful." Ethan grinned. "Jeremy wanted me to come." "I don't see why." Clay said.

"If we're taking care of a Mutt why do we need the full Pack?" "Because I said so." Jeremy said quietly. And that was the conversation over.

I knew right away when we entered the building something was off. I could smell the werewolf but something was off, something was different. I looked at Clay and his eyes narrowed but he said nothing just squeezed my hand.

I was worried about Paige and Lucas I knew how Mutts behaved but Jeremy seemed unconcerned which concerned me more. "What do you know that I don't?" I demanded of my Pack Alpha. "I know enough Elena." Jeremy said quietly. "We're here to help out friends nothing more."

"Then why bring the whole Pack?" Clay demanded and I knew it was a question that had been bugging him for hours because Jeremy had yet to give a proper answer.

"Because I think it will be needed according to Lucas." And only then did Clay shut-up. Clay had grown to tolerate Paige though it was nowhere near respect but there had always been one person outside the Pack, the only person outside the Pack that Clay had trusted and respected and that was Lucas.

So if Lucas had told Jeremy that they needed the full Pack that was fine by Clay and he finally calmed down enough to concentrate on what we were doing.

I was starting to get agitated as the scent became stronger and then I recognised Paige and Lucas' scent. The Mutt was close. That worried me I knew how volatile Mutts could be. Finally we reached the room where Paige and Lucas was and I knew the werewolf was close.

Paige and Lucas were facing away from me so I grinned and pulled out my cell phone and tapped in Paige's number I heard it ring through the glass. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Turn around." I said grinning into the phone. I had missed her and I couldn't wait to catch up through I wished it be in better circumstances.

Paige turned and smiled and I waved through the glass. Paige laughed and put the phone down before waving us through the door the whole Pack following in behind me. I barely had time to smile at Paige's shock seeing the whole Pack before I stopped dead.

I stared at the girl in front of me. It couldn't be. Female werewolves were rare and besides me and my daughter I had never even heard of another female werewolf but her scent said it all.

The girl seemed to ignore our looks of disbelief as she stood up and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Isabelle Rider CSI to the case Lucas called you about." Clay growled at the statement.

"You're also a Mutt." "Oh smooth." Isabelle said rolling her eyes. "Absolutely no tack at all. Yes thank you Mr. Denvers, I'm aware I'm also a werewolf and not by choice."

I stared and that was the first time I saw there was also another girl in the room a blonde girl and she smirked at Isabelle's statement. I didn't see what was funny.

"Get out." Clayton said. "I don't want you anywhere near our Alpha." "Who Jeremy?" Isabelle said looking at Jeremy. "I think at this present moment in time I have more cause to be scared of him than he of me." "You're a Mutt you wouldn't know anything." Clay snarled.

Isabelle's eyes darkened. "I know enough. I know that a Mutt has entered Miami and without my help you're not going to be able to catch the killer of seven women." "This is werewolf business." Clay snapped stepping forward. "But you're also in Cabal territory." Isabelle snapped back.

"And although you're friends of Lucas and Benicio the women were members of the Cabal and I'm the lead CSI on this case. You need me." "We have no need of a Mutt." I said quietly.

My head was reeling looking at the girl, for that was all she was she looked like she had just come out of her teens and I was astounded that she had survived the bite let alone had the ability to keep changing.

"We have our own resources." Nick said quietly but he was respectful.

I wondered how he could be respectful we were talking about a Mutt here and he turned and looked at me as though he could hear what I thinking. He looked at me and then tilted his head in Ethan's direction.

I suddenly wondered if Nick saw things differently since Ethan had joined the Pack. But that was totally different. Ethan had been nine, caught in the crossfire and Bitten through no fault of his own. This was totally different. But the way he was looking at me suggested otherwise.

I didn't agree so I simply turned away and I looked at Ethan who said nothing seemingly waiting for something.

"Enough." Jeremy said quietly. Instantly there was quiet.

"Lucas told me about Isabelle it's one of the reasons I came instead of looking after the twins." I stared at him. I couldn't believe it and evidently neither could Clay. "That's why you called Savannah?" Jeremy nodded. "It is."

"Savannah is looking after the kids?" Paige asked. Jeremy looked up at her and smiled. "She is. She was more than happy too." She smiled. "We love looking after the kids."

Jeremy nodded and then looked at Isabelle. "So you are Isabelle Rider?" Isabelle looked at Jeremy and nodded. "I am." He nodded and said, "Can you tell me about the case?" Nick and Clay stared at him and Ethan I noticed hid a smile.

Isabelle looked shocked for a moment before she covered it quickly and set out to talk about the case. Antonio smirked, out of everyone he would know how Jeremy would react and simply sat next to Jeremy waiting for the report.

I should have realised this is what would happen. This was Jeremy's way of dealing with things and since it was obvious Isabelle was no threat but I was still shocked. We were working with a Mutt I couldn't get my head round it.

Ethan quietly sat the other side and it forced the others to do the same. As Isabelle outlined the case, using what she had found in evidence form and what she had found using her senses, the tension was almost suffocating.

Jeremy and Antonio didn't seem to notice and asked questions about the case and about the evidence found and soon Clay, Nick and I had no choice but to follow their lead. Ethan seemed perfectly comfortable with the situation and asked Isabelle directly. I didn't like it but it didn't seem like a good idea to protest I'd argue with Jeremy later, for all the good it will do me.

Paige and Lucas offered up their own opinions about the case what they knew and what they had seen judging from the latest crime scene, but other than that they said nothing obviously feeling the tension in the room.

I had a hard time checking my temper but I listened to what Isabelle had to say. It was then I discovered that her profession was a CSI, a crime scene investigator which I found astounding since she could not be more than nineteen.

I asked one or two questions but for the most part I stayed silent I figured it was better that way because I didn't know whether I could hold my temper in check and I didn't want to embarrass myself especially in front of a Mutt. Despite that I had to grudgingly admit that her information was both useful and detailed and would help in the over all search for the Mutt that was killing the women.

But we also had the added problem of the Mutt sat in front of us. I was shocked at how in control she seemed to be although as I had learned after my years in the supernatural looks could be deceiving.

"Miss Micheals if you could stop looking at me as if I were an insect under a microscope I would appreciate it." The Mutt said quietly. I jerked up and looked her in the eye. It unnerved me when I found that she refused to look away.

"Yes, I think we've gathered I'm a Mutt. Yes I'm not part of your Pack, Yes I am female. Yes I can change. Yes I haven't burnt out. Yes surprisingly I'm not dead can we move past this please you can scream yell and generally diss me when we've caught the killer since the women in his path are who I care about now."

All my years as the Pack ambassador stopped my mouth from dropping open in shock. I had not been spoken to like that for a long time and if I'm honest I had probably forgotten what it was like. I was used to people respecting me because of my position.

"Well maybe people would respect you more if you didn't judge them first." The Mutt's voice broke into my thoughts. I stopped short I knew I hadn't spoken out loud so how had she known?

"Belle is used to appearing to be less than she is aren't you my darling?" The blonde asked smirking looking at me. "We have learned to adapt. And I've learned to keep Belle from death. As far as I am aware she is the only Mutt to date that can Change at will and control her Changes to the point of distraction."

This time I didn't manage to keep my jaw from ending up on the floor. That kind of control was not known about outside of the Pack I had to wonder how the hell they had managed it. By all rights Isabelle Rider should have been dead.

"It's a survival technique Ms. Denvers." Belle said softly. "Not something I enjoy doing or even something I do that often." I was reminded of the times when I used to make my body wait until the last minute to Change and the agony it caused me to do so. I found myself sympathising with her despite who she was.

Something must have shown on my face because she looked at me and said, "The time has disappeared when I needed sympathy all I want now is to survive." Again I couldn't help but think of the similarities between us and by the looks Nick, Antonio and Ethan were giving neither could they.

Isabelle looked between us and smirked. "Oh I bet you're thinking look at that poor little Mutt. Needs our help, she's gonna do all ends of damage to our Pack Alpha. You're all pathetic."

Jeremy looked up and looked between Rider and I and said, "Isabelle how about we have a little chat?" he motioned for her to follow him out of the room. Clay stood up. "Jeremy…" He said. Jeremy turned and said, "Clay I think I can manage." It was a clear order that Clay was to stay where he was. Clay scowled but sat back down Isabelle looked at Jeremy and then with a quite look at Angela followed Jeremy out the door.

Clay may have not been able to move but he moved to stand outside the door but frowned and I realised that even stood there he couldn't hear Jeremy or the Mutt anymore. Paige and Lucas went over the case again and Nick and Antonio asked questions and twenty minutes later Isabelle came back in followed by Jeremy and I couldn't be sure but it looked like The Mutt had been crying.

I watched the blonde, who narrowed her eyes at Belle and then looked at Jeremy who simply looked and said, "We understand each other." Isabelle nodded and smiled at Jeremy. "So we can get back to the task now." Isabelle nodded and continued with the case as if nothing had happened.

Clay looked like he wanted to complain but one look from Jeremy and he thought better of it. Whatever they had talked about Isabelle was more confident and Jeremy seemed to understand her better. As for the rest of us we simply had to follow the lead a few hours later we had collected all we could from the crime files and Jeremy stood and grasped Isabelle's hand.

"I'd like you to come with us on this." He said softly. "You don't have to do that Jeremy." She said softly. "You've simply survived so far I want you to come to Stone Haven." She laughed then. "The Pack is no place for a Mutt." She said. "You have my cell number if you need anything else."

She shook Jeremy's hand "Thanks for the offer Jeremy but I'd rather avoid The Pack if I can."

With that she gathered up her files, motioned to Angela who had remained silent for the most part and they left the room but I saw the look on Jeremy's face as she left and I knew it wouldn't be the last time we saw Isabelle Rider.


End file.
